


Lonely Boys 2

by Outlast25



Category: Outlast
Genre: AU sorta??, Beating, Consensual Sex, Crazy/ sick Waylon (eventually), Crazy/sick Eddie (eventually), Gore, Killing, Love, M/M, Outlast AU, PLEASE check out Lonely Boys, POV Third Person, Rape, Sex, it'll make a lot more sense!, not really just some parts, staying strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlast25/pseuds/Outlast25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon and Eddie finally started their new life together. Along with Samara, their daughter, who is only a year old. They used to go Mount Massive high school. But Jeremy Blaire (an old school enemy of the boys') has turned it back into an asylum. He's working  on an old project, Walrider. Jeremy uses some patients who made his life hard in the past, including Eddie and Waylon. His plan back fires when patients break loose and kill whatever they see. Can Waylon and Eddie make it out alive? How will their life be after the riot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marchin On

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Lonely Boys first!!! It just explains people's names i guess. (Rosie is Miles cousin, and birth mother of Samara) http://archiveofourown.org/works/2719226/chapters/6089645 thats the link for Lonely Boys

Waylon looked down at his daughter, smiling. She looked so God damn cute in her pumpkin costume. It was Halloween, and Waylon and Eddie were getting ready. But it wasn't just some Halloween, it was Samara's first Halloween, only 6 months old.

"I'm ready," Eddie smiled and kissed Waylon's cheek. "What took so long? You're not even wearing a costume," Waylon asked. "It takes time to look like this," Eddie smirked. Waylon had been with Eddie for four years now, but every time he smirked or smiled, Waylon still got those butterflies like from highschool.

Waylon scooped Samara in his arms and Eddie grabbed the tiny candy bag. "You make such a wonderful mommy," Eddie smiled. Waylon smirked and walked out the door. They knocked and rang door bells. They collected candy and cheap tooth brushes. 

They finally stopped at Josie's house, Waylon's mother, and knocked on the door. When she opened the door, Waylon and Eddie said, "Trick or Treat!" Josie giggled and took Samara in her arms. "Oh my little Samara," Josie smiled. 

Waylon and Eddie walked in and sat down on the couch. "What an adorable costume!" Josie said. "She would not stop crying last night!" Waylon sighed. He snuggled up against Eddie and rested his head on Eddie's shoulder.

"Well she's just a baby," Josie said, sitting down on the chair. "Yeah I know. But she was crying for no reason," Waylon said. Josie shrugged and continued to play with Samara. Samara giggled and screamed. "I will never get over her eyes! They're so blue and big!" Josie smiled. "Eddie has the same eyes," Waylon smiled. Josie looked up at Eddie's eyes. "Well....Yeah," Josie smiled.

Mabel, Waylon's mom's girlfriend, walked into the room. "Oh Samara!" Mabel giggled. She took her out of Josie's arms into her own. "A little pumpkin!" Mabel smiled. "They like her more than us," Eddie smirked at Waylon. "Wanna go upstairs," Waylon bit his lip. Eddie nodded and they headed for the stairs. "You boys better not have sex," Josie said. Waylon and Eddie groaned and walked back to the couch. 

While Mabel and Josie played with Samara, Waylon and Eddie passed out candy. About an hour passed of this.

"Okay, well we're gonna get going," Waylon said, taking Samara away. "But she's having fun with us! She spends her life with boys 24/7, she'll do enough of that when's she's older!" Josie laughed. Waylon rolled his eyes and hugged Josie and Mabel. 

They walked home and stopped at a few houses here and there. When they arrived at the house, Samara fell asleep in Eddie's arms. Eddie handed Waylon Samara. "You can change her diaper," Eddie smiled. Waylon carried Samara upstairs into her room. The room was small. Some toys laid on the floor. Stuffed animals were piled in her crib. She had a rocking chair where Eddie usually read her bed time stories. 

Waylon woke the sleepy baby and gently took off her pumpkin costume. "Pee you! You really made a mess of yourself," Waylon said as he opened the diaper. Samara giggled and kicked her tiny legs. Waylon cleaned up her private area and put on a fresh diaper. He put on a warm onesie that had a cat ears hood for her .Waylon gently placed her in bed and kissed her forehead. She was already sleeping when Eddie walked in.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Waylon's waist. Waylon turned around kissed his lips. Without a word, Eddie scooped him up and carried him to their bed room. Eddie placed Waylon down on the bed and went on top of him. He kissed Waylon's neck. Waylon moaned quiet. He hadn't felt Eddie inside of him since Samara was born. He dreamed of this moment. 

Eddie rolled his pants and underwear down. He quickly undid Waylon's pants. Waylon moved his underwear down but before he could get it to his knees, Eddie had already entered him. "Eddie...." Waylon moaned in Eddie's ear. Eddie moaned loud when he finally cummed, which didn't take too long. Waylon knew he had dreamed of this moment as well. 

Waylon continued to moan until he heard crying from the baby monitor. "E-Eddie.... Stop..." Waylon whispered. Eddie didn't stop. "Why?" He growled in Waylon's ear. "Oohhh.... Samara is crying," Waylon moaned. Eddie stopped and laid on top of Waylon, breathing hard. "I'm such a mess, you'll have to get her," Eddie smirked. Waylon nodded and Eddie stood up. Waylon pulled on his pants and so did Eddie.

Waylon walked in the dark halls over to Samara's room. When he entered, he saw a dark figure. He blinked a couple times and it was still there. It was standing near the window. Waylon slowly backed up. "Eddie!" Waylon yelled. He wondered if Samara was alright since she screaming and crying. The screaming hurt Waylon's heart and he started to cry. 

Waylon ran out to Eddie who obviously didn't hear him. He knew it was wrong to leave Samara but he was panicking so much. "Eddie!" Waylon screamed. Waylon ran down the hall to see Eddie standing at the door way. "What is it my love?" Eddie asked. "There's a guy in Samara's room!" Waylon yelled.

Eddie pushed Waylon out of the way and ran to the screaming baby. When he turned on the light, there was no one. Waylon stood from a far. "Waylon..." Eddie said. "Yes?" Waylon asked, crying still. "There's nothing," Eddie said.

Waylon walked over to Eddie, looking in the room. "I swear to God Eddie! I saw a man!" Waylon said. He walked over to the closet and looked in every corner. He looked at the window. Closed. But not locked. "Look! It's not lock!" Waylon pointed at the window. Eddie rolled his eyes and locked the window. "Now it is!" Eddie said annoyed. Waylon was obviously crazy from the sex. 

Waylon stared up at Eddie. "Whatever! Take care of Samara than!" Waylon yelled. He stormed out of the room and laid down. How could Eddie not believe him? He could of sworn he saw a man. It seemed so real... Than why was Samara crying? Did she see what Waylon saw? Is that why she was crying all night yesterday? 

Waylon grumbled curse words and tried sleeping. All he could hear was Samara's screaming and crying. All he could think of how wrong Eddie was. He finally started to sleep when Eddie started humming soothingly to Samara. Samara finally stopped crying. Waylon listened to Eddie's humming through the baby monitor.

-x-

It was Christmas. Samara's first Christmas at 8 months old. Waylon awoke to Eddie pushing him awake. Waylon opened his eyes to find Eddie holding Samara. Bright blue eyes staring at him. 

"It's Christmas darling! Time to get up!" Eddie smiled and walked out the room. Waylon groaned and looked at the time. It was only 7:45. He knew Samara had woke Eddie up. She still didn't get the concept of time. And she won't for a while.

Waylon stood up and pulled a shirt on. He did his bathroom business and finally walked down stairs. He found Eddie sleeping with Samara on his lap.She was playing with his thumbs. "Eddie! It's Christmas!" Waylon said, gently slapping Eddie's face. Eddie opened his eyes and weakly smiled. "I'll get the coffee," Waylon said.

Waylon made the coffee and listened to Samara giggles, at nothing probably. He came back in the living room and handed Eddie a coffee. "Thank you dear," Eddie smiled. He took a long drink and than placed it on the table near the couch. Waylon grabbed the first present and handed it to Eddie. "Merry Christmas," Waylon smiled.

Eddie gently opened it, with the help of Samara. It was a new vest. "Oh I love it darling!" Eddie smiled. Waylon blushed slightly and kissed Eddie, ruined by Samara. She reached up to grab their lips. Waylon giggled. "Okay we'll stop!" 

Waylon handed Eddie Samara's present. Eddie was going to open it for her, but she took over. She screamed and giggled at the wrapping paper. Waylon placed a bow on top of Samara's soft head. She wasn't like any normal baby girl. Her hair was growing a lot slower than other girl's. Her hair was about as long as Waylon's, which was slightly passed the ears. Waylon let his hair grow long for Eddie, to be the perfect "woman". But not too long.

Samara received baby clothes from Santa. After all the presents, Waylon cleaned up and started to prepare for breakfast. Eddie walked in the kitchen, Samara on his hip. "I was thinking we could eat breakfast at IHop maybe?" Eddie smiled. "Good! I'm so tired," Waylon smiled back. 

Waylon ran upstairs and pulled jeans on. He didn't bother brushing his hair, but Eddie did. Waylon left Samara's pajamas on, which was an onesie that looked like tiny bear. He put Samara's jacket on and than his. Eddie walked down the stairs and placed a Santa hat on Waylon's head, Samara's, than his own.

"Just like high school!" Eddie laughed. Waylon rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Who's house are we going to today?" Eddie asked when their food arrived. They sat inside a booth with Samara sitting in a high chair at the end. "I was thinking my dad's?" Waylon shrugged, taking a bite into his pancake. Eddie also had pancakes. Samara was eating some baby cereal and milk in a bottle. 

"Why not Josie's?" Eddie asked. "I don't know. We could go to both," Waylon said. "Why not Miles's?" Eddie asked. "Boy! You really want to go to everyone's house!" Waylon teased. Eddie weakly laugh. "Oh God... You smell that?" Waylon asked, sniffing the air. 

At the same time, Waylon and Eddie pointed at each other. "You're turn!" They shouted. They were lucky enough they were the only people there at 8:50. "Darling please," Eddie said with puppy eyes. Waylon rolled his eyes and scooped Samara up, along with the diapers.

Waylon carried Samara to the bathroom and walked into the handicap stall, where the changing table was. He hummed quietly as he took off Samara's clothes. 

As he wiped her up, he heard footsteps. He thought it was Eddie but the footsteps sounded different. Waylon turned around and looked at bottom of the stall door. He saw shoes facing his direction. Those weren't Eddie's shoes...

Waylon quickly finished up and put Samara's clothes back on. When he turned back around, the feet remained there. His heart started to pound against his chest. The giggling of Samara made him jump up. He faced to Samara and kissed her nose. Waylon picked her up and slung the bag of diapers over his shoulders. 

Waylon looked back down to find no shoes or legs. He slowly opened the door and walked over the sink. He set Samara on the sink and as he turned on the sink, he heard the door close. Waylon quickly finished and ran out the bathroom with Samara in his arms.

He looked around the building. The only man he saw was Eddie, who was eating. 

-x-

"Happy birthday my little Samara!" Waylon said, snuggling Samara up to his chin. It was April 16th, Samara's first birthday. She had grown up too fast for Waylon and Eddie. She could walk, but she always needed support. Her hair remained like Waylon's, just a tad longer. But Eddie always laughed at how identical they looked with hair. Both sandy blonde and slightly long. Sometimes, if Waylon had to work a lot, he would put it in a tiny ponytail that rested barely on top of his head. Some-- a lot of pieces always stuck out. Like the hair at the bottom that was too short to reach the ponytail. Every time he did that, Eddie would make Samara a ponytail and continue to laugh.

Samara could also say two words. Which were "Dad" and "Daddy". Everything else had noises, which they quickly learned what noise was what. "She's growing up quick," Jack, Waylon's father, said at the door way. "Yup! A little too quick," Waylon smiled. 

Waylon and Eddie held a little party for Samara. Josie, Mabel, Jack, Miles, Dennis, and Billy all attended. They tried inviting Rosie, but she said no thanks. Waylon carried Samara downstairs and placed her in the high chair. Mabel wrapped a bid around her neck. "She looks just like you guys. It's kind of scary," Miles said. 

Waylon rolled his eyes. "Waylon, dear, I left the cake in the car," Josie said. "I'll get it," Waylon smiled. He ran out in the cold air without a jacket. Even though it was April, it still got pretty cold in Colorado. Plus it was dark out. 

Waylon opened the car door and grabbed the cake. He heard footsteps behind him. "Eddie...?" Waylon said. He turned around to find a man, standing inches from his face. Waylon screamed and dropped the cake. 

The man pushed Waylon in the car and held a knife to his neck. Waylon didn't move. "Say anything and I'll kill you," The man threatened. Waylon nodded quickly and the man ran off, leaving Waylon shocked and terrified. 

Eddie opened the house door and ran to Waylon. "Darling are you alright?!" Eddie asked. Waylon stared up at him. Eddie helped Waylon up and hugged him close to his chest, just like what Waylon did the Samara. He started to cry. He wanted to say about the man, but what if he was watching?

"I.... uh...I just d-dropped the cake..." Waylon said through the tears. "Shh..." Eddie said softly and stroked his hand in Waylon's hair. He finally gently pushed away from Waylon and looked down at the cake, smashed against the concrete. "Than why did you scream?" Eddie asked suspiciously. "I thought I... saw a man but it was my imagination," Waylon mumbled. Eddie gently put his hand on Waylon's forehead. "Just like on Halloween... and you told me about those feet on Christmas," Eddie said.

Waylon nodded slowly. Eddie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we'll have to get a new cake..." Eddie mumbled. Waylon nodded and walked over to his car. He put the keys in and drove off.

 Who was that man?

 

 


	2. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, all chapter names are song names :) I try my best to match it up with the chapter

A week passed from Samara's birthday and Eddie acted as if nothing happened to Waylon. Waylon tried to do the same but he couldn't. He felt so depressed for no reason. Maybe because Eddie didn't believe him or that the man scared the living daylights out of him. What if that man killed him? What would Samara and Eddie do? 

"What is wrong with you?" Eddie asked as he walked into the living room, where the depressed Waylon laid on the couch. He stared at the TV that hadn't been turned on. Waylon was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Eddie. "Waylon?" Eddie asked concerned.

Waylon looked over at Eddie. "Huh?" Was all he could say. "Are you okay?" Eddie asked, sitting down on the couch. He took Waylon's feet and slowly massaged them. Waylon kicked his feet away. "I just don't feel good," Waylon mumbled. Eddie stared over at him. Waylon could feel his eyes staring at him. He started to cry and he stuffed his face in the pillow.

"Darling. What's wrong?" Eddie asked. Waylon cried harder. He started making hiccup noises in the pillow. God. He felt like Samara. "Oh Eddie.... what if I died on Samara's birthday!?" Waylon half screamed. Eddie gently grabbed Waylon and picked him up. He set Waylon on his lap. "Why do you say that?" Eddie asked.

"The man... He wasn't my imagination! He threatened to kill me if I told anyone! He put the knife against my neck! What if I died?" Waylon asked. He put his face in Eddie's vest. "I would die, too..." Eddie said. "What about Samara?!" Waylon asked, crying harder. He couldn't imagine what would happen to Samara. 

Waylon looked up at Eddie, who had tears filling his eyes. Eddie realized what Waylon was so upset from. "Eddie... we have to promise. If something happens to one of us, we have to live for Samara," Waylon cried. Eddie nodded slowly and kissed Waylon's head. "I promise," Eddie whispered.

Waylon and Eddie sat like that for a while. Crying silently, staring at nothing, and cuddled up to each other. They would of stayed like that forever but eventually Samara started crying. Waylon quickly ran up the stairs. He realized that Samara was alone in her room, free to wander around. 

He opened the door to find Samara crying her heart out. Waylon ran up to her and bent down to hug her. "It's okay... Shh..." Waylon whispered soothingly. He started examining her arms and legs. Waylon gasped at what he saw.

Blood. Blood staying in a little cut that looked like it was from a needle. A needle for a shot. Waylon stared at it for a moment. He felt shocked, dumbfounded, terrible to find this on his child. Who did this? Waylon felt a cold breeze splash his face. He looked up.

The window was wide open. Waylon ran over to the window and looked outside, seeing if he could find the asshole who did this. No one. There were no people or cars. Waylon closed the window. When he was going to lock it, the locks were broken. Waylon slowly backed away from the window. Whoever was doing this, they were strong. They could possibly be pointing a gun right at his head.

Waylon backed away from the window, afraid of his own thought. He looked back at Samara, who was looking up at him, not crying as much. Waylon picked her up and ran down the stairs. "Eddie!" Waylon yelled.

"Yes dear?" Eddie responded calmly. "Look at Samara! Her arm!" Waylon panicked. He gave Eddie Samara for him to examine. Eddie looked at one arm. Nothing. He looked at the other. Blood.

"Who did this?" Eddie asked. "I don't know. But the window was open and the locks were broken!" Waylon said. Eddie quickly handed Waylon Samara and ran upstairs. Waylon held Samara close to his chest. He listened for Eddie, afraid he might get hurt. But nothing.

-x-

"I'm going to work," Eddie said and kissed Waylon's head. Waylon grabbed Eddie's chin and brought him down for a real kiss. This was the first time Waylon awoke early enough to see Eddie leave for work. Which was 8:45. It was only 7:38. They surely had enough time.

Waylon wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck,still kissing. He put his hand over Eddie's vest buttons. "Please darling not now," Eddie whispered when their lips parted. "Oh please Eddie. It's only 7:40," Waylon whispered back, putting his forehead on Eddie's.

Eddie continued to kiss Waylon. "Get on the couch," Eddie whispered. Waylon smiled up at Eddie while biting his bottom lip. Waylon walked over to the couch and fell on his back. Eddie dived right into Waylon, kissing his neck.

While kissing, Waylon unbuttoned Eddie's pants, than his own. He pulled down his underwear to expose his erection, and turned around, butt facing up. Eddie took his chance and slowly licked Waylon's hole. Waylon moaned at every lick and bite. "Eddie.... enter me, rip me open," Waylon said. Eddie slightly chuckled and slid down his underwear. As he did so, he checked his watch. 7:47. He still had an hour until work.

Waylon felt warm as Eddie entered. He felt wonderful. He felt as if he had no care in the world. Eddie was his doctor and Waylon was glad to be his patient. Waylon buried his face in the couch pillow and moaned. He didn't want Samara to hear any of this. Luckily, she slept soundlessly upstairs. Eddie let out a roaring moan. 

"Be quiet.... S-Samara will hear," Waylon said, which was hard since he was moaning so much. Eddie smoothed his hand under Waylon's shirt. The other hand rubbing Waylon's penis. Waylon felt so much joy. He wanted to scream and moan as loud as could without disturbing Samara. He bit on his bottom lip hard. He could already taste light blood. He could feel a wall of cum form, ready to pop out.

Eddie brought his shirt up and bit it hard to keep from moaning. He watched as his penis went in and out of Waylon. He looked at his hand, furiously working with Waylon's erection. He could feel the warm, wet cum spill over his large hand. Eddie brought his hand up and licked the cum off his hand. He moaned deep from his throat. He must of slowed down because Waylon said, "Faster, harder, Eddie....p-please!" He practically screamed.

Waylon gripped the side of the couch to keep from falling off. He knew Eddie wouldn't let that happen since he was gripping his thigh. He listened to Eddie's sweet moaning, making him cum even more. Waylon cried out in wonderful pain. He felt Eddie's hip shake violently, and a second later Waylon felt cum fill him up. It felt long, like an hour. But in reality, it was only a minute. 

After he released himself, Eddie laid over Waylon, panting hard. Waylon let the large body fall over him. He moaned in the change position. Eddie still didn't slide out. He remained still and laying over Waylon. 

Eddie brought a hand up and played with Waylon's hair. He kissed the back of Waylon's neck. "I love y-you," Waylon said with a shaky voice. "I love you, too," Eddie whispered. They remained laying, Eddie playing with Waylon's hair, and naked. Waylon closed his eyes and listened to Eddie's humming.

"You're going to be late," Waylon said, eyes still closed. Eddie sighed heavily and looked at his watch. 8:28.  _Shit._

Eddie pulled out of Waylon quickly, cum spilling all over his ass. Waylon opened his eyes in a surprised moan. Eddie pulled on his underwear and pants, his arousal showing through. It got even harder at the sight of the half naked Waylon, giggling. "What's so funny?" Eddie said annoyed. "Nice boner. People will think you're weird. Just stay home," Waylon smiled. Eddie rolled his eyes and smirked. He smoothed his hair back with his cum hand. He groaned and shoved the hand to Waylon's mouth.

"Your mess. Clean it up," Eddie growled. To him, it was supposed to be serious. But to Waylon, he found it funny. He giggled and sucked on Eddie's finger. Eddie watched and moaned. Waylon licked the rest of his hand and smiled. He tilted to his side to show off his penis. "Just stay home," Waylon begged. "Who's gonna make the money in this house if I always stay home?" Eddie asked, fixing his shirt sleeves.

"Who needs money when you have love?" Waylon giggled. Eddie fixed his bow tie, staring down at Waylon. He pulled on his shoes. "We need money. Now good bye. Love you," Eddie said. He kissed Waylon's lips, and went a little lower. He kissed Waylon's neck, chest, navel, and finally his cock. Waylon moaned at every kiss. "Please Eddie," Waylon moaned. Eddie laughed and ran over to the door. "Tonight darling!" Eddie laughed and ran out the door, shutting it closed. 

Waylon stared at the door, in shock.  _He knows exactly what his doing to me. That bastard. But God damn I love him._ He smiled at the thought. Waylon stood up and looked down at the couch. It had cum stains and the cushions were messed up. Luckily, since the couch is old and cushions aren't attached, Waylon flipped the cushions. He ran upstairs to get Samara, until he ran back down to get his pants.

-x-

Waylon stared down at his hands, sitting on the couch. It was in the middle of the night, and Eddie still wasn't home. Was he cheating on him? No. Eddie would never do that. Right?

Waylon had called Eddie eight times. No one picked up. He called his work, and a woman answered. She said Eddie had went home. Waylon slowly sipped his beer as he waited for Eddie. What if Eddie didn't come home tomorrow? They were supposed to go the zoo with Samara tomorrow, but that was the least of his worries.

He was tempted to call the police, but it hadn't been 24 hours. Waylon watched the clock tick each second. **Tick.... Tick....Tick.....Tick....** It surely ticked off Waylon. It was already 2:30. Where was Eddie?

Waylon listened to Samara's soft giggles through the baby monitor. She was always laughing at nothing, much like a lot of babies. But it happened most at night... Waylon started to get a little curious.He set down his beer and slowly walked to the bottom stairs. He heard light footsteps. His heart started to pound. Either Samara was out of her crib or there was a person. And Samara never got out of her crib...

Waylon quietly ran to the kitchen to grab a knife. He ran over to the stairs, listening for more footsteps. There were more. Lots more. Waylon quietly ran up the stairs and crouched over by Samara's room, knife tightly gripped in his hand. He heard Samara still giggling. He also heard soft whispers. "You're so cute..." He heard a voice say, barely audible.

Waylon crouched lower and slowly peeked in the room. He saw a dark figure standing over Samara. "NO!" Waylon screamed, as he leaped up and stabbed the back of the figure's shoulder. The figure screamed and fell over. Waylon jumped on top of the figure, punching it hard. He could tell it was a man by the grunts.

A figure jumped on top of Waylon. Waylon screamed and knocked the figure off, running backwards to the light switch. He flipped the switch on to find two men. One short with a beard and a black jumpsuit, who was the one who Waylon attacked. The other one was a little taller than Waylon and had striking green eyes with blue hair. Blue hair? He also had a black jumpsuit.

"Who the hell are you!?" Waylon yelled. "Look! We weren't here to hurt anyone! Just watch your baby!" The blue haired one said. Waylon looked down at the knife and picked it up. He pointed it at them, as if it were a gun. "Who told you to watch my baby!?" Waylon asked. "Mr--" "Shut up!" The blue one hit the bearded one. "Mr who!?" Waylon yelled.

"Look, just stay quiet! You don't say anything and we don't say anything!" The blue one panicked. He looked like an "innocent" teenager begging to buy beer from a store clerk. Waylon glared at them. "Did you give her that shot before?!" Waylon asked. "Huh? No. Not us," The bearded one said. "There's more of you!?" Waylon said shocked. "Uh..." the bearded said.

The blue one stared at Waylon. "Please sir," "Don't give me that shit!" Waylon growled. Samara started to scream and cry. "Please! She's crying!" The bearded one begged. "Stop acting like she's yours!" Waylon screamed. The blue one ran and grabbed Waylon. He quickly injected a shot in Waylon's neck. Waylon screamed in pain. "George!" The blue one said.

The bearded one, George, grabbed an empty shot bottle and injected it on the other side of Waylon's neck. Waylon tried fighting back, but whatever the blue one injected him with, he started to feel sleepy and numb. George had the other shot that took Waylon's blood. Waylon screamed and kicked, at least felt like it. He soon passed out.

"Are we leaving him here!?" George asked. "Yeah! Just...c'mon!" The blue one said and headed for the window. "What about the baby?!" George asked again. "Leave her!! Let's go!" The blue one yelled. George planted a kiss on Samara's nose. The blue one grabbed George by the shirt collar and yanked him.

-x-

Waylon awoke in a daze. Bright Sun light shined through the window on to his face. He moved his head to the right and winced at the pain in his neck. He would of laid there longer until Samara popped up in his mind.

Waylon quickly got to his feet and looked in the crib. There she was. Sleeping. Waylon moved her a tiny bit and she opened her big blue eyes. "Hi sweetie," Waylon weakly smiled. Samara just stared up at him. Waylon picked her up gently and walked to the table to change her diaper.

He cleaned her up and kissed her on the nose. Samara giggled. Waylon couldn't help but smile ear to ear every time she giggled at him. He moved her shirt up and started to blow on her stomach. Samara giggled and screamed. Waylon laughed as he blew on her stomach.

After three minutes of giggling and tickling, Waylon brought Samara downstairs. He set her in her high chair and walked over to get baby cereal. He poured a little bit into a bowl and than grabbed out a bottle for milk. Waylon placed the bowl and bottle on Samara's little table and she started to eat. Waylon smiled and watched her eat until reality destroyed his smile. He had forgot all about last night and Eddie. 

If those men were powerful enough to take Waylon's blood out of his neck, than Waylon should be worried. Of course he was worried. Should he call the police or not? Who were they working for? Mr who? How many times have they been in this house? 

Waylon finally decided not to call the police. If Eddie doesn't show up tomorrow, he'll call the police and maybe mention those men. Even though they took Waylon's blood, at least they were kind enough not to take Samara. But they also took her blood. Why? 

Waylon was lost in his own thoughts until he was shocked out of them. The bowl dropping on the tile flower scared the living shit out of him. He placed his hand over his racing heart and looked over at Samara, who was giggling. Waylon smiled.

After Waylon cleaned up, changed himself and Samara, and brought out a stroller, he called Eddie one more time. Nothing. He shrugged and carried the stroller to the car trunk. He did it quickly though because Samara waited alone, inside the house. Waylon ran back inside the house and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder. Than he picked up Samara. He struggled to close and lock the door.

Waylon placed Samara in her car seat and put the diaper bag next to her. He sat in the driver's seat and started up the car.

They were going to the zoo! Waylon couldn't remember the last time he was at the zoo. But him and Eddie were supposed to take Samara today. Since Eddie wasn't here, Waylon decided to go without him. He never went out with Samara, just them two. Maybe for grocery shopping, but nothing else. Eddie was always with them.

Waylon also hated driving with Samara. The first couple times he loved it. But soon he got sick of listening to Frozen music, or any kind of princess. Sometimes, Waylon would change it to his music, which was Alternative music. The music never really had swear words. Maybe. Okay, a lot.  He figured Samara could never understand.  But Eddie always scolded him for putting that music on with Samara around.

But since he was in a "father and daughter" mood, he left the Frozen music on. He wondered if Samara even liked that music. She probably does because sometimes Waylon can hear her trying to sing along. 

When they finally arrived, it was hot and some what crowded. The sun was right above their heads and shining brightly. Waylon opened the trunk first to get the stroller out. He set the diaper bag at the back bottom of the stroller and finally brought Samara out. Waylon placed her in the stroller and bent down next to her to make her ponytail. He didn't want her to be sweaty. He rubbed a little sunscreen on her fragile, pale, baby skin. 

Waylon paid for their entrance and strolled through the park. He really wished Eddie was here. He knew Eddie would put a ponytail in Waylon's hair and laugh. Waylon giggled at the thought. He was tempted to put a ponytail in, but he knew he would look silly. But didn't he always look silly? Waylon shrugged and put a ponytail in. He felt cooler already.

Of course, Waylon had to take pictures of him and his daughter. Of course he had to upload tons to Facebook for friends and family to see. He didn't care. Though, he did feel like a mom. But he was a some what mother to Samara. 

Waylon showed Samara the seals, zebras, monkeys, lions, and bears. She loved every bit of it. So did Waylon. As they were having lunch on a bench, which was applesauce and crackers for Samara, and a sandwich for Waylon, a woman came up to them.

"She is adorable! Is she yours?" She asked, bending down in front of Samara. Waylon was about to open Samara's applesauce, until he noticed this woman was spilling out to him. Her breasts practically fell out of her tight shirt. If Waylon was straight, he would have loved the sight. Since he was gay, he could care less for her breasts.

"Uh yeah, her name is Samara," Waylon slightly smiled. He grabbed out a spoon as the woman played with Samara. "How old is she?" She asked. "One year," Waylon said. He would of sighed to show that he was annoyed, but he wasn't that type of guy.

The woman finally stopped and stood up. "You're a really sweet father. Y'know, take your daughter to the zoo without your wife," The woman smiled. "Oh, I don't have a wife, I ---" "Great! Well, here's my number! Call me anytime!" The woman handed Waylon a paper. A number, her name, and a heart. She winked and blew a kiss and walked away. Waylon rolled his eyes and took a tiny spoonful of applesauce to Samara's mouth.

"Even if I was straight, I could do better," Waylon said to Samara, who obviously doesn't care. He took more pictures and fed Samara. Every now and then, he would take bites of his sandwich. He gave Samara sips of water and he finally changed her diaper.

They would of stayed longer but Samara started to cry. Which was Waylon's que to leave the zoo. 

-x-

After Waylon cleaned up everything, played a little bit with Samara, and put Samara to sleep, it was already 8:40. Time really does fly. But Eddie still wasn't home.

It didn't bother Waylon at first, who was distracted by a movie. But after it finished, it was 11:57 and Eddie still wasn't home. Waylon was full of emotions. Anger, sadness, terrified, worried, and happiness. Even though he was at the zoo hours ago, he was still happy from it.

Waylon checked Samara's room one more time. No one was in there tonight. But he was still worried. He grabbed a small blanket and pillow and slept in the rocking chair.

-Next day-

"Hi mom!" Waylon said as he hugged Josie, Samara in between. "Hi Waylon! Hi my little Samara! Hi--- wheres Eddie?" Josie asked."I have no clue! He's been gone for two days and I'm worried sick!" Waylon said. Josie shrugged and sighed. Was that all she could do?

"So, how was the zoo?" Josie asked, walking into the kitchen, Waylon following behind. Waylon sat down with Samara still in his arms. "How did you know I was there?" Waylon asked. "Facebook pictures," Josie smiled. "Oh. Well it was fun! Some woman tried asking me out," Waylon smiled.

Josie laughed and tried taking Samara away from Waylon, but he refused. "She's a little sick," Waylon said. It was true. She was coughing and sneezing all day after the zoo. She even threw up a little on her shirt. But it wasn't much. Waylon feared it was from those men. Or maybe the zoo? Or maybe that woman? Or that bathroom? There were so many places Samara could sick from, Waylon couldn't just blame those men.

"I really liked those pictures you took. I'm printing them out and saving them," Josie smiled. Waylon liked those pictures too, but he wished Eddie were in them. 

Josie continued to talk about random things. Mabel, songs, Samara, her neighbor, a book she read, and even some lecturing. She never mentioned Eddie. Which got Waylon pissed off. He didn't even listen to Josie. Maybe some Samara parts, but that's it. Waylon had one thing on his mind.

 _Where the hell is_ Eddie?

 

 


	3. Won't Back Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll warn you now, there's some rape. If you're uncomfortable with that, I'm very sorry :( by the way, Waylon running around ,will be different from the game.

After Josie finally stopped talking, Waylon said he had to go. "Oh, why so soon?" Josie asked. "Mom, you've been talking for an hour. Samara fell asleep in my arms if you didn't notice," Waylon sighed. Samara slept in Waylon's arms. "Right. Well.... bye sweetie," Josie hugged Waylon and kissed his cheek. She kissed Samara's head. Samara slowly opened her eyes. "Oh! I have something for Samara!" Josie smiled.

Josie ran upstairs and came back downstairs with a teddy bear in her hand. "I found it at the store. I thought it was so cute," Josie handed the teddy bear to Samara. Samara giggled and hugged it close to her. It looked like a 20's teddy bear. So average. No clothes on. Buttons for eyes. A tiny smile. Fluffy but also flat. Something you don't find too often. Most bears have a smile and clothes on. Maybe even talk.

Waylon smiled down at Samara, who obviously loved the bear. "Thanks mom," Waylon smiled. "No problem! Drive safe, okay? Theres a lot of drunks on a Friday night," Josie said, guiding Waylon to the door.

Josie hugged Waylon one more time and sent him out the door. She waved and closed the door, walking back to her kitchen.

Waylon walked down the block to his car. He had a far parking spot because cars were all parked by Josie's house. He continued to walk until he heard footsteps. He turned around quick. Nothing. Waylon started to get paranoid that someone was going to attack them.

He quickly walked to the car and put Samara in her car seat. She dropped her teddy bear on the floor and started to cry. Waylon kissed her head and bent down for the teddy bear.

When Waylon stood up, he felt cold hands grab his neck. Waylon tried his best to fight back but someone grabbed his arms. He tried screaming but the grip on his neck was so strong. He looked over at Samara, who was crying and watching it all go down. Samara was his motivation to fight back. 

Waylon kicked the person behind him. The hands on his neck were released. Waylon turned around and kneed the guy's face, who was kneeling. He saw another man pouring stuff in a napkin. Another man grabbed Waylon and pulled him down to the floor. The man jumped on top of Waylon, holding his arms down. Waylon screamed on the top of his lungs. He looked at another man, picking up Samara. It was that same bearded man.

"Don't touch her!" Waylon screamed. The bearded man ignored him and rocked Samara in his arms. Samara's crying slowed down. At least he wasn't hurting her...

Another man ran to Waylon, putting the napkin over his mouth. Waylon remained holding on to the teddy bear. He wondered how he didn't drop it. Or why he hadn't let go. 

Things started to go black. Waylon saw dark spots cover his vision. He listened to the man's soft humming that was supposed to sooth Samara. Instead it soothed him.

-x-

Waylon awoke in a white room. No chairs, windows, or people. Just a bed that Waylon lied on. Waylon looked around the room, dizzy. He looked down at his hands. He still held the teddy bear. He wanted to cry but he didn't. He had to be strong.

Waylon slowly stood up and kept his grip on the teddy bear. He looked down at his outfit. Still what he was wearing earlier. Jeans, converse, a cardigan with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. It relaxed Waylon a little that they didn't touch him. He held the teddy bear close to his chest as a security guard opened the door.

"Waylon Park?" The security guard said. "How do you know my name?" Waylon asked. The man said nothing and gestured Waylon to come out of the room. Waylon nodded slightly and followed the man out of the room. 

The man walked down a long hallway and put a card up against a scanner. The card opened the large door and they walked down another hallway. They entered a room with another security guard. "Waylon Park?" The other security guard asked. The man who Waylon followed nodded. The security guard tapped some buttons. The man opened the door and walked down a long hallway. "Don't be startled by the patients. They get a little crazy," the man said. "Where am I?" Waylon asked.

The man stopped and turned to Waylon. "You don't know?" The man asked. Waylon shook his head. "I just woke up here. Where's my baby?" Waylon growled. "Look. I'm just a security guard. I thought you were taking a nap. Anyways, we're in an asylum. Mount Massive," The security guard said. "I... Mount Massive? I went to high school here. How is it an asylum?" Waylon asked. "It was an asylum before. Than a highschool. Now back to an asylum. They're working on some project. Some guy wanted it to happen," the man said, continuing to walk.

"Why am I here?" Waylon asked. "Well, I was told you were good with computers. So they wanted you. And for something else?" The man said. "I'm not that good," Waylon mumbled. The man opened a large door and told Waylon to sit in a chair, near computers and men with suits on.

"Where the hell is Park?" A man said. Waylon sat in the chair next to the man. "Waylon Park! You're here! Enter these codes and stuff," the man said and handed Waylon a paper. "I don't understand..." Waylon said. He did understand. He just didn't want to do it. "Do the best you can," the man said. He felt like a teacher.

Waylon started to enter the codes. "Shit. They're letting Gluskin in," the man said. Waylon looked up from the screen. "Eddie Gluskin?" Waylon asked. "Get back to work!" The man yelled at Waylon. Waylon pretended to work but he really looked through the glass in front of him. He looked down at his lap and noticed he still had the teddy bear. He looked back up when someone pounded on the glass.

It was Eddie...

"You!!" Eddie shouted. He realized it was his dear darling when Waylon looked up. "Eddie!?" Waylon yelled, standing up. Eddie had nothing on but underwear. He looked in pain. "Waylon!? Waylon!! You can stop this!!" Eddie screamed. Waylon bent over the table to get closer to the glass. "Eddie!" Waylon cried. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Men grabbed Eddie's arms and pulled him back. "No!!! Please!!" Eddie screamed so loud in pain. Waylon cried harder. "You can't do this!!" Waylon screamed at the men behind him. He had no idea what they were doing, but Waylon knew it was bad. He watched as the put Eddie in a bubble. The men pulled Waylon down to the chair. "Do it!" A man yelled.

Waylon cried and entered the codes. He pressed enter and saw Eddie's face. He looked sick and in pain. He was screaming but it didn't help with tubes in his mouth. Waylon watched in horror as Eddie's right side of his face getting blisters and cuts. Waylon realized the tubes were rubber. "Hey!! He's allergic to latex!" Waylon screamed. A man grabbed Waylon's arm but Waylon punched him with his other arm. Another man ran to Waylon, but Waylon punched him off.

A security pushed Waylon down to the floor. Waylon screamed in pain. He could hear Eddie screaming. "Fuck you!!" Waylon screamed. The security guard hand cuffed him and yanked him up. Scientists watched in horror, others helped the men who got punched. Waylon screamed as he guided out the room. He heard clapping as he pushed out the room. 

The security guard forcefully guided Waylon down halls. "You mother fucker!!" Waylon screamed and tried fighting back. The security guard punched the back of Waylon's head. Waylon fell down but was yanked right back up. 

Waylon was pushed into a room that had computer things all over. It had a tight squeeze as first, but once Waylon got passed it, it was a tiny room. Sorta dark. Waylon was pushed down to the floor and he saw shoes right by his nose. "Waylon Park," a voice said. Waylon recognized that voice. Waylon looked up.

Jeremy Blaire.

An old school enemy of Waylon and Eddie. He was holding Samara. "Let go of her!" Waylon yelled. "Fine," Jeremy smirked. He let go of Samara and she fell on her butt, right next to Waylon's head. She cried and screamed. Waylon started to cry harder and wiggled closer to Samara. "Samara..." Waylon whispered. Jeremy smiled and picked Samara up again.

"I won't let go this time. Unless you tell me to," Jeremy smiled. The security guard yanked  Waylon up on his knees. Samara cried harder as Jeremy snuggled up against her. Samara hit Jeremy's nose with her tiny fist. Jeremy moved his face away and gripped hard on Samara's weak arms. She screamed. "Take this thing," Jeremy said as he handed Samara to the security guard. The security guard walked out with the crying baby. Jeremy bent down in front Waylon.

"Hey there buddy. Bet you remember me," Jeremy smiled. "You're a sick man," Waylon said through his clenched teeth. Jeremy started to laugh. "Right. Well remember this place? Looks good, huh? Bet you'll remember some people. Like, uh, Rick Trager. I like to call him Dick. Chris Walker. Father Martin. Who else? Oh right, Eddie Gluskin," Jeremy said.

"What did you do to Eddie?!" Waylon yelled. "Hey, inside voice. He's just one of my patients. For the Walrider project. Isn't he your husband?" Jeremy smirked. "Yes.... Why us? Why Samara?" Waylon asked. "So that's the brat' s name? I like it. I picked you guys because you made my life hell," Jeremy said. "Not really.... You sure made Eddie's hell, though," Waylon said. Jeremy smirked. "Nope. I was nice,"

Waylon glared at him. "You're a sick mother fucker. You deserve to burn alive in hell along with every else in this God damn asylum. You shouldn't be alive to see daylight. People like you make me sick with life," Waylon growled. Jeremy smiled. "Ouch..." Jeremy said. He punched Waylon down and twisted his body. Jeremy quickly unzipped his pants and brought his underwear down. Waylon screamed. Even though he couldn't see Jeremy, he knew what he was doing.

Jeremy pulled Waylon's underwear down and entered his ass. Waylon screamed in pain. He couldn't fight back with handcuffs. He was hopeless. He tried crawling away but Jeremy kept him still. Waylon threw up in his mouth when he heard Jeremy moan. "You like this? Just like Eddie,huh?" Jeremy moaned. "Fuck you!" Waylon screamed. 

"Aaron!! Bring the girl!!" Jeremy screamed. A security guard opened the door, he was holding Samara. "Let her watch," Jeremy moaned as he continued to thrust back and forth. Waylon screamed and kicked. He watched as the security guard forcefully grabbed Samara's cheeks and forced her to watch. "Yeah, watch your daddy," Jeremy laughed. Waylon screamed louder. He knew Samara would remember this forever. Even if she was just one. He tried focusing on the teddy bear in her arms. How did that get there?

Jeremy continued thrusting in Waylon. He punched the back of Waylon's head, knocking him out.

-x-

Waylon barely awoke to the voice of a man. "Open your eyes. You don't have to wake up. Just open your eyes," a man said. But Waylon recognized this man.

Andrew.

He barely saw Andrew at school. He remembered he attacked Andrew at the dance as Eddie attacked Jeremy. Waylon cried out in pain as Andrew hit his face.

"What's the matter? Somebody hit you?" Andrew asked. Waylon said nothing. "Here, I'll fix it," Andrew said. He leaned close to Waylon's face as he licked the side of his face. Waylon could hear Andrew's moaning. This place was full of sickos.

Andrew stopped as someone talked to him. Waylon could barely hear them. But Andrew was angry. Andrew walked out the room. Waylon cried out in pain. He saw some TV screen in front of him. Images of things Waylon couldn't describe flashed before his eyes. It hurt to watch it. Waylon passed out in pain.

Waylon awoke lazily. He looked down at his hands as the cuffs on him before, opened up. Waylon quickly stood up but fell to the floor. He saw a man in a room next to him. Glass was their only separation. "Hey!" The man screamed. Waylon watched in horror as the man was picked up by nothing and thrown around. Luckily, the lights went out and Waylon could no longer watch. He turned to the side as he heard screaming in the other room.

Waylon stood up and grabbed a camera on a stand. He looked inside the screen, seeing blood all over the walls.He looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a patient outfit, it looked like the one he wore when Jack took him to that abandon warehouse. He wanted to scream but he was afraid the thing would get him,too. Waylon walked over to the door and saw a patient open the door. "Hey you! Help me!" Waylon yelled. "Pretty wall flower..." the patient said as he walked to a table full of buttons. The door flew open and Waylon ran out the room. He ran out the door, down long halls. Everything seemed like shit. Red lights flashing, screaming, patients running around. How did everything turn out like this? Whatever happened, it all happened while Waylon was passed out.

Waylon dodged patients and ran around rooms. He's goals were: find Eddie, find Samara, and get the hell out of there. 

Waylon was running down a hall until he saw a black figure through the camera. Waylon could feel it grabbing his arms. Waylon could see the images flash before his eyes. He ran down the hall and entered an elevator. He wondered how this elevator still worked. He crawled in the corner of the elevator. Maybe he could stay there forever. No. A patient will find him. With their disgusting faces and arms.

He ran out of the elevator. He wondered if Jeremy changed the layout from high school. If Waylon played his cards right, he could escape soon.

Waylon ran down a hallway until he fell. He was so tired, he wanted to lie there forever. But he couldn't because he heard a distant sound of a buzz saw. Waylon ran down another hall and ran out a door. It was outside. He could escape! But tall fences with barded wire surrounded him. He didn't dare to climb them. Waylon walked through a path, scared of what was ahead of him. It was so foggy...

Waylon continued to run for his life. He went through a small sewer and climbed up a latter. He jumped through a small hole barely big enough for him to squeeze through. Waylon finally started to walk when he heard talking. It sounded like two normal men. He almost asked for help until he saw the two men. They were naked and looked just like the other variants.

"He looks nervous," one man said. These men oddly looked like the ones who tortured him back in highschool. He remembered Jack paid them to. His own God damn father. 

"I would like to kill him," the other man said so calmly. Waylon than noticed they were carrying large knives in their hands. The men left with another word. Waylon's heart raced so fast, he couldn't breath correctly. He ran to another room to find a security guard crushed by a large weight. Part of Waylon wanted to laugh because of how they tortured him. The other part wanted to puke.

Waylon opened another door and this room seemed more foggy than anywhere else. He slowly crouched in the room, afraid of what was ahead. But he was glad he did that. The same two men stood quietly in the room. Waylon quickly crouched out the room and ran. He could hear them following him.

Waylon could also hear talking. He ran around the fences and opened a door. He yelped in surprise as a head was thrown around his legs. 

"Spoilsport," the man--thing said to Waylon. Waylon slowly walked around him but was hit in the head by the variant. "Shirts and skins or fuck off," the variant lisped.

Waylon ran out the room and climbed up a latter. He ran down a path and heard someone screaming. "Shh!! Shut up!!! Shut up, all of you!..." the screaming continued. A crazy variant ran to Waylon. Waylon put his arms over his head thinking the variant would hit him. But it kept running. 

But from what?

 


	4. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since Dennis and Billy are Waylon's friends from before, they don't exist in the outlast scenes. Not sure if I mentioned that before but oh well :) and I know this is VERY short!! I apologize so much! But next chapter will be longer, I swear!

Waylon ran away from the man and kept running straight. He looked up to see a man, looking down at him. Waylon ignored him and climbed up a latter. The same man remained standing. He wasn't attacking Waylon. He was kind of....normal.

"Don't trust them. They'll tell you it's science but it's not. They were... waiting for us. In this place. They've always been here," the man stuttered. Waylon stared at him a moment. Even though this was hell, this man relaxed him. He wasn't raving on and on about shit. He was normal. Skin, voice, everything.

Waylon walked away from the man and opened a door to a room. Indoors, somewhere it was safer.

Waylon saw two men running for dear life down the long hallway. Waylon walked slowly up and saw shadows of someone being abused. He didn't bother helping. That will lead him into more trouble.

He took a turn down the hall and a door was being pushed on. Seemed like someone weak. Waylon took another turn and saw someone run into a room, looking terrified. Of what? He didn't bother try opening the door, so he continued walking.

Waylon shakily opened a different door. He smiled ear to ear when he saw a radio. He quickly ran over to it and turned it on. "Leadville 911, what's your emergency?" A man said over the radio. Waylon opened his mouth but was quickly pushed to the floor.

Jeremy Blaire hit the radio hard with a bat. Waylon struggled to get away but was grabbed and pushed to the floor. "Waylon Park. You couldn't just--" "Fuck you!" Waylon choked the words out. Jeremy punched Waylon and choked him again. "You deserve to rot in here," Jeremy growled. "Piss off!" Waylon yelled as he clawed Jeremy's face. Blood leaked from Jeremy's cheeks. 

A loud bang hit the door. "Do me a favor and die!" Jeremy yelled and ran out the other door. Waylon quickly got up, only to crouch down when something big knocked the door down. "Pig..." the voice called. It sounded familiar.

Chris Walker.

That fucker who was on the basketball team with Waylon. The fucker who beat him down and made his ear and nose bleed. 

Waylon looked in his camera to look closer at Chris. His nose torn off. Eyes yellow. Big and disgusting. Chains wrapped his ankles and wrists. Some thing holding his mouth into an unwelcoming smile.

Chris looked around the room and walked out. Waylon crouched and followed behind. This is what they were all running from. Maybe the indoors wasn't safer. No where was safe.

Waylon watched as Chris walked into a different room. Waylon took his chance and ran down a hall. He squeezed through a tight space. He continued to run for his life.

-x-

Waylon ran from inside to outside, dodging sick, disgusting patients. He saw dead security guards laying around like dolls. He turned off a electric fence to only turn it off again. Some masturbating sicko hit him and chased him.

Waylon ran down a long sewer and ran up some stairs. He jumped through a window and followed a path. The path soon ended. His only escape was jumping off of it to another platform. He took a deep breath. "For Samara. And Eddie," Waylon whispered to himself. He backed up and ran. He jumped and caught the wood. He smiled slightly. "I made it," he whispered. 

The wood started to split. "Shit. Shit. Shit!!" Waylon screamed as he fell. The fall was far down, but it felt like a second when he fell. He landed on his back and screamed in pain. Tears filled his eyes. "Don't cry..." Waylon whispered to himself.

Waylon slowly got up and walked. He walked through walls and thanked Gosld no variants were around. He cried out in agony as he climbed up a wall for the third time. He slowly walked down the stairs and looked at the wall.

"Welcome to Hell," Waylon read on the wall. It was written in someone's blood. Waylon walked further and started to hear music. Like from the 30's. Or 40's.

Waylon covered his nose and mouth as he saw the disgusting sight. 

It was a man's body ripped open and torn apart to look like the moment of birth. Waylon puked in his mouth as he got closer. Who could do such a thing? He ran away from it and tried to find a way out. 

Waylon got to a door and tried opening it. Locked. He looked up to find a tall man staring down at him. "Darling!" The man smiled. It sounded just like Eddie. As a natural instinct, Waylon backed up in fear and screamed. "Eddie!!" 

The man looked at Waylon. "How do you know my name, darling?" The man asked. "I...You're not... wait..." Waylon stuttered. This man couldn't be his Eddie. No. This man must of done that birth thing. This man wore something knitted together. This man's face had blisters and cuts. This man's eyes were blood shot. His eyes were...blue. Waylon only loved Eddie's eyes. He knew they were Eddie's eyes. 

This man was Eddie.

"Eddie! It's me! Waylon!" Waylon cried. He wasn't sure if he should trust him or not. "That's a beautiful name,darling. I heard of it before," Eddie said. "You heard of it before because I'm your husband! Your lover! Your..." Waylon sighed. "Darling..." 

Eddie stared down at Waylon through the glass on the door. He said nothing. "Please... Eddie.... it's me," Waylon started to cry. How could Jeremy do this to Eddie? "Wa....Waylon?" Eddie asked. "Yes, baby, it's me," Waylon whispered. "The slut who fucked Jeremy?" Eddie asked. "What? No! No! He touched me!" Waylon cried. "You're not pure!" Eddie snarled. "Of course not! You're the only man who touched me! I swear!" Waylon blabbered on. What was he saying. "You just said Jeremy touched you! Whore! Slut!" Eddie screamed. "No!!" Waylon screamed back.

Eddie started to knock down the door. "Please no!!" Waylon screamed louder. He ran over to a corner and hid. His heart was pounding. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to talk Eddie out of killing him.

Waylon watched through his camcorder as Eddie knocked down the door. He looked around. "Darling, please," Eddie begged. Waylon bit down on his lip to keep from screaming or whimpering. Waylon watched as Eddie walked right of him.

"Darling," Eddie smiled and reached down to Waylon's neck. "Please!! Eddie!! It's me, Waylon!" Waylon screamed. He grabbed Eddie's large hand that wrapped around his neck. Eddie slowly started to pick up Waylon. 

"Samara!" Waylon screamed, hoping the word would save him. And it did.

Eddie dropped Waylon to the floor. Waylon coughed and weezed. Eddie bent down in front of Waylon. "How do you know her name?" Eddie asked. "I..." Waylon coughed harder and tears rushed out. Eddie still remembered Samara. "Tell me!" Eddie screamed. "I know because... she's our daughter!" Waylon cried. "Please Eddie..." Waylon whispered. He brought his knees up and placed his face in them.

"Waylon?" Eddie asked. Waylon looked up to Eddie. "Y-yes... Do you remember me? Samara? Our life? Our house?" Waylon whispered. Eddie slightly smiled. "I'm so sorry," Eddie started to cry. He hugged Waylon. Waylon let out a gasp of surprise. "It's okay, my baby," Waylon cried as he gently rubbed Eddie's back. "We can get out now. Together," Waylon whispered. "But our life will be different. I'll end up back in the hospital," Eddie cried. "I'll still love you," Waylon cried.

Eddie backed away from the hug. "Where's Samara?" Eddie asked. "I-I don't know," Waylon cried. "Were not leaving until we find her!" Eddie cried. "Okay..." Waylon nodded.

Waylon knew Eddie was still crazy. But be made himself believe Eddie was normal. 

Waylon knew he was never going to be normal after this. But he could make himself believe.

Waylon knew Samara wasn't alive with this crazy variants.

Part of him didn't want to believe she was alive. He didn't want to get his hopes up to... Nothing.

 

 


End file.
